Not Enough
by Airiblu
Summary: Rose was always the one he came to in the aftermath, without fail, each and every time. She picked up the pieces and tied up the knots, without fail, each and every time. But everyone's got their limits.


**Eh, I should be studying for my math midterm, and is instead producing this. Dear lord, I am going to **_**fail**_**…**

**Anyways, my first Harry Potter fanfiction- total Scorpius/Rose shipper~ Enjoy?**

**...**

Summary: Rose was always the one he came to in the aftermath, without fail, each and every time. She picked up the pieces and tied up the knots, without fail, each and every time. But everyone's got their limits.

...

The dim lights and music hummed dully in the background, and the teenagers huddled on the stool were only one of many. The clink of a glass being filled between the two was louder than what was being said. Scorpius Malfoy shoved a handful of pale hair away from his face, a humorless smile pulling on his lips as he raised his glass to his companion. She responded in kind.

"Here's to Christine, the biggest twat to ever exist in Hogwart's history," Rose Weasley intoned with a sigh, clinking glasses.

"May she realize someday that Byrnes's skills have got absolutely nothing on me," Scorpius replied, downing the drink.

Rose sipped hers, and the two fell into a silence, Scorpius allowing himself to wallow a bit in his misery, evidently shown by the numerous sighs produced. Rose gazed with chagrin at him and finally said, "She isn't worth this trip, you know."

Scorpius glanced up with a start, unaccustomed to this change in attitude. Rose paid no heed and plowed on, following the train of thought she'd been pursuing. "I mean, seriously, how dense have you got to be to not notice how she's been pining for Byrnes since the dawn of time? The entire thing was a hoax to get him jealous." She snorted, "I was seriously beginning to question what was left of your sanity when you agreed to date her. Half the time she was too enamored with herself when she caught sight of her own reflection on a particularly shiny dinner plate to give two shits about _you_. Don't even get me on her conversational skill- it doesn't exist," she finished huffily and looked at Scorpius, who had been following this with a sort of contemplative awe, and set down her glass gently. She turned slightly pink. Perhaps she'd been a bit too insensitive. The things she'd said were not entirely untrue, but a bit of a stretch. But Scorpius cracked a bemused smile.

"This is new," he remarked slowly, leaning forward. "Glad to know I have everlasting support on your part, darling Rosie."

"Always, Scorpy," Rose responded immediately, relieved, "Now get up, you great prat, or are you going to tell me you actually enjoy sulking in the corner of Three Broomsticks? Can't we mix up this little routine for once?" She herself stood up, tossing a couple coins on the counter. "I, for one, find this extremely disgusting, because you insisted on doing this over _Christine Webbers_." She feigned a look of disgust. "Now, Emily I could understand, she didn't put me into a literal coma when she opened her mouth…"

"Merlin, Rose, I thought you were going to cheer me up, not engage me in a conversation about my ex's," muttered Scorpius, running fingers through his hair.

Rose grinned, "I was going to mix things up a bit this time." She grabbed his hand, dragging him forcibly out the door. And so it began.

Again.

It had been a tradition- almost for as long as Rose could remember. Scorpius and her, they had it all worked out.

They had each other's backs. Heartbreak, drama- essentially anything life tossed their way- they would deal with it. Together. Best friends. She'd console him when he found out his girlfriend had cheated on him or something, take him out, nurse his wounded pride (that was beating in place of his heart) and got him back in the game. She'd given him the very first tips on asking girls out without looking like a complete womanizer. (Scorpius Malfoy, in Rose's unbiased opinion, had become too smooth talking for his own good.) She was there, essentially, during the aftermath, and saw the side no one else saw.

Him?

Vice versa.

And Rose, never in the near, predictable future, would ever admit this was-_maybe, just maybe_- not enough for her.

...

**Tagline: [I am such an uninspired child.] This was short. By the gods, this was so short. -.-**

**But it felt right to end it there, so. (It's pretty critical to understand I haven't written anything past essays for school in a while, so this is me. Attempting to write fiction. Again. :characterizationfailplz:)**

**Please review ;D**

**Also, if you feel the (inexplicable) urge to fave after this incredibly short chapter, review!**

**-AimlessReader (Also, if anyone's got a good, well-known Scorpius/Rose fanfiction for me, PM immediately.)**


End file.
